codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Alexander von Britannia (TRoT)
Character of Shallow Memories, a fanfiction written by Whyntir and WWII Historian on fanfiction.net. "The Tenth Prince of Britannia" and older brother to Kali si Britannia. He is 21 years of age in Shallow Memories. He has a great hatred for Britannia's persecution of the Numbers and how the country declared war upon Japan without the thought of reprecussions such as the death of Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia. When their deaths were declared, he took it upon himself to avenge them and to protect those that weren't under Britannia's sphere of influence by joining with the EU in their fight against their rivals. Appearance A brown-haired man with ice blue-eyes and is known to wears glasses, but he switches in favor for contacts so he doesn't have to worry about losing them in the middle of combat. He stands at a height of six feet and shows the physical characteristic traits from both his Britannian and European heritages. On a daily bases outside of combat and the Britannian conference room, he wears plain clothes to hide his social status and wears a trench coat to allow him to conceal 4-6 firearms for personal protection when he goes out or to social events. In the lab, he wears the standard Engineer unifrom and a labcoat with numerous pockets to hold his important instruments such as pencils, an agenda book, sketch/notebooks, etc. When he is going into combat for the EU in a Knightmare, his pilot outfit is the standard EU military pilot's outfit in Prussian Blue colors rather than the standard EU Feldgrau colors. Biography Write the first section of your article here. Personality and Traits (Reworking) Characteristics Physical Physically, Alexander is average in comparison to those that constantly exercise, due to not being physically active outside of combat. He has greater stamina than Lelouch, but compared to others like Suzaku and Kallen, they put him to shame. This makes him an easy target in close-range combat for those more skilled in the area and forces him to focus more in long-range combat in order to survive. However, as long-range tactics have their limits in close-range, he equips himself and his personal frame with small arms and other hidden equipment to compensate for this weakness and take his opponents by surprise. He is highly skilled in the use of firearms and other ranged weapons that he can shoot down his targets at their maximum ranges. Intellect Alexander's intellect is above average with his extensive amount schooling in mathematics and physics for his Engineering career that it puts him in a position that comes close to rivaling Lloyd and Rakshata. This actually results in his designs having some influence from both scientists within his own designs due to learning researching their projects and being formerly associated with them in the early days of his career. However, he takes more of an interest in increasing an existing models performance through upgrades and new weapon systems, rather than creating a whole new Knightmare design. These ideas include new stealth capabilities, increased power output, new weapon systems, and creating counter-measures to the two scientists new weapons. While he doesn't have the same intellect speed as Lelouch, his mind is still capable of grasping some of the complex ideas that his opponents can throw at him, making him a decent observe. He is capeable of dissecting the ideas, methods, patterns and theories behind the strategies, knightmare designs, and the new weapon systems that he encounters in a scientific manner that he comes up with few theories and applies them in a trial-and-error type of experimentation to find their strengths and weaknesses, although at a slower rate compared to top commanders, such as Lelouch, Xingke, and Schniezel, who can read people and situations like a book. Command Style Like Lelouch, Alex follows a similar philosphy of command structure: "I will not have my men do what I myself will not do." He believes heavily that a commander must set the example to their troops and not hold their rank over their heads, unless necessary. He gives himself the same tasks he gives his men and will put himself on the frontlines with them, wearing a soldiers uniform that doesn't display his rank, giving a sense of equal footing and comradeship between him and his troops. An unusual characteristic with his command style is the integration of other EU state nations divisions within his command structure. Unlike some of the conservatives within the EU command structure, he believes that more integration of other countries military forces will make them efficient as he has noted that each country tends to have different training methods for their troops that it gives the army as a whole a different outlook, and removes whatever forms of prejudice that might still linger within the military ranks. He is also laxed in his role as a commander on the battlefield as he gives his officers more freedom than most would. This is so that they can change their plans to fit the situations they are in and accomplish their objectives wihtout having to wait for his permission; thus in theory, allowing them to save time and lives. However, this will cause problems to him when a commanding officer might retreat when the other soldiers are on the offensive that Alex has to pull rank and even call off planned attacks, destroying important strategy plans and weakening the soldiers' moral due to his lack in confidence to lead others into battle. This is due to the fact with his manner of risking his own life in a lone wolf manner and believes that he can achieve critical objectives on his own in case of such aversity, causing some problems within the military and political command with these unorthodox methods. Tactical Style One of Alexander's strongest characteristics in his command style is his use of defensive warfare. He utilizes it through the use of terrain, entrenchment, fortifications, and even the use of scavanged shields used in both EU and Britannian battleships as a wall against enemy fire. He uses these tactics when he is transfered to the Desert Campaign of the war and in later battlefields. Although he knows about Britannia's offensive operations, he has no information of the Commanding officer's tactical and strategic plans or knows about their command style; which makes him hesitate in the EU's counter-attack operations. However, when he is on the defensive, he is able to read the commanders tactics and has a better insight of them that he can take advantage of the few blind spots and force the enemy into a battle of attrition. Even when he goes on the offensive, he still uses defensive moves within his advances. He sends scouts out to give him details on where the enemy's forces are, what types of units are within their division, and how large it is. If it is a large enemy force, he plans to wait for them to come to him and engage them at his place of choosing, not theirs. Using his artillery and anti-armor units in ambushes; but this makes him slow in giving chase to the remaining forces as he is too cautious of possible ambushes and traps. It will be these faults in his slow movements and inelastic in his doctrine. He tries to fix this flaw by utilizing the Air Force to give chase to his retreating opponents that are beyond his forces weapons range. Geass (Reworking on Character's Geass) Relationships Schniezel el Britannia The relationship is more of mutual respect for each other in their differing skills. Like Lelouch, Alexander has played a number of games of chess against him on his spare time and had never won a match against him. Schniezel has explained to him that it is due to his lack of moving his other pieces around to provide more moving ground, and his lack of aggressive moves to exploit weak positions, but praises him for making strong defenses. Cornelia li Britannia Their relationship is best described as a clash between fire and ice that their personalities couldn't be any different as they tend to clash a lot on policies and battle tactics. Cornelia prefering to be on the offensive and take the fight to the enemy before they can even make a move; while Alex prefers being on the defensive and taking out his opponents where he wants them, observing their tactics and slowly bleeding them of their manpower before moving in to finish them off. Because of this slow passive style of Alex's, Cornelia believes that he is indecisive and is unfit for combat. However, Alex points out that she is reckless and that she lets her emotions control her to the point that she can no longer think straight that she wouldn't be able to handle any changes within the enemy's tactics as she stays focused on the task before her and loses the entire picture of the battle. Despite these differences though, he does care about her that he will step in to defend her position and even worries about her safety during the Battle of Narita, and still worries about her well being three years after she leaves the Britannian court. Euphemia li Britannia Because of her gentle and friendly nature, Alexander trusted her and took upon himself to watch over her when the older siblings were too busy. When he talked to her, he would go into a more friendly tone and look as he would do things that he wouldn't normally do (such as poking fun at Euphemia and her relationship with Suzaku without any form of hatred towards him) that Euphy had a soothing effect on him when he was in the same room with her that he didn't give his usual indifferent look he gave to the other members of the Royal Family. His relationship to her is similar to Cornelia's as he dots on her, as well as the fact that his sister became great friends with her and Nunnally. Kali si Britannia Alexander's sister which he feels a great responsibility to watch over as no one else within his immediate family cares aout her, and he doesn't trust the rest of the Britannian family members to watch over her out of fear that they will kill her just to increase their position for acquiring the throne. Because of this, he is very protective of her that he carries a gun with him when he walks with her, and entrusts her with Tetsu Hoshi when he goes out. In comparison to the way he treats either Euphemia or Nunnally, he holds a firm set of discipline towards her and even has a hard time letting her do things on her own without him looking over her shoulders. Such as during the time she is the Viceroy of Area 11, he deals in the counter-terrorist operations from both terrorists and gurrila cells formed by the remnants of the Black Knights after the Black Rebellion failed. Lelouch Lamperouge/Zero Nunnally vi Britannia Like Euphemia, her kind, loving, and childish personality won Alex over as he watched her as a true older brother would. When he heard that she had lost the ability to walk and see in an assassination attack on her mother, and that Emperor Charles saw her as nothing more than a weakling that didn't deserved to be called his child, Alexander began his slow career to show him that the ones he call "weak" are capable of more than anything he could imagine. He cares about her well-being as much as Lelouch, and would even sacrifice his own life just to ensure her safety. Tetsu Hoshi Flint se Britannia The one man that is considered by many within the Britannian Family to be Alexander's rival and equal, making it similar to the relationship between Lelouch and Schniezel. Unlike Alex, he holds to a more aggressive doctrine of tactics and sees those who utilize defensive manuevers and tactics to be weak. Suazaku Kururugi Cecile Croomy Although the two are comrades in the field of engineering, their relationship is similar to an older sister-little brother relationship. Three years after the Black Rebellion, Cecile tries numerous times to help Alex with his grief over the loss of Euphemia, Scarlet, and Tetsu, despite his disregard for any form of help; as he puts much focus in honing his marksmanship abilities with a concentration that rivals Cornelia's and being one of his many methods to deal with his grief. Like many other unfortunate people, he has been a victim of her many taste tests that he has been trying to bring up the courage to give her an honest critic on her cooking, but he either can't bring himself to, or he ends up getting interupted by someone that he silently leaves and focus on something more important. However, he has been thinking of giving her some cooking lessons to help her when she made a new dish; but his own plans tend to get in the way of such an idea and he leaves the topic silent. Lloyd Asplund Alexander has looked at Lloyd as second-father as he had worked on his engineering skills working with the man on a few projects. He even based his first custom Knightmare model, Lupus, off of the same schematics as the Lancelot. However, he does have a silent rivalry between both Llyod and Rakshata that he takes any project he works on seriously. Rakshata Chawla A.A. Nikolay Kerensky Anastasia Kerensky Quotes by Alexander "I will not allow myself to be on the same level as these so-called civilized people who use their position and wealth to get what they want" Alexander in defiance to his mother's asosciation with the Britannian Nobles. "The ability to do more with less is a skill to be appreciated. In fact, it should be considered as a form of art in itself." "I swore my life to the German Army a long time ago, there is nothing else that belongs to me." Quotes about Alexander "Every man has a beast within him General, it's only a matter of time till his is released." Category:Original Characters